


Make Me

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Come over here and make me!”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Make Me

“This is your last chance, unhand my servant immediately.”

Their attacker held the dagger a little closer to Merlin’s throat,  ** “Come over here and make me!” **

Arthur looked at Merlin and had to suppress a smile as the warlock rolled his eyes. A branch lifted up behind the man, and promptly dropped on his head, knocking him out cold.

“That was too easy,” Merlin commented as they tied the man to the horse.

“Careful, wouldn’t want to jinx us.” Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin’s waist and pulled him close. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” Merlin kissed Arthur softly, “Let's go home.”


End file.
